


in love with her

by memorywolf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Age fic, Fluff I guess, Humor, Picnic, courting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Age Galadriel/Celeborn. Celeborn has been busy lately and had no time to meet his lover, he decides a surprise is in order. </p><p>or</p><p>Celeborn brings Galadriel to picnic by the river and there's some mishaps but it's all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in love with her

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a thank you for nevui-penim-miruvorrr, for all the lovely lovely art. (✿ฺ◕ฺ‿◕ฺ）  
> I haven't finished reading the Silmarillion and the other stuff so i might be confused at some canon things but it doesn't really have anything to do with the story anyways *shruggles shruggles shrugs*  
> art: http://nevui-penim-miruvorrr.tumblr.com/post/125029401176/for-the-fic-in-love-with-her-3-celedriel

He was enamoured the first time he laid eyes on her. A Noldor princess of silken golden hair and skin as pale as moonlight with the shine of the sun, her smiles were infectious and her laughs lifted his heart. 

Artanis she was named, her mother-name Nerwen. And it was both much suited to her, for her being was noble and graceful, and her self strong and resolute. She was accepted in their King’s court for she was kin to Olwë, brother of the King. 

And thus he, who had been present when she had first arrived, had felt a connection to her, and in his mind he felt it of importance to know her, if ever he wished to court her, if not only to befriend her. 

\------

The Lady Alatáriel had made fast friends with the Queen, Lady Melian. The Queen had first been interested in Lady Alatáriel for her knowledge on the exile of the Noldor, but slowly and surely, a deeper friendship was formed. They were often seen with their handmaidens out and about, spending much of their free time conversing and exchanging their knowledge. 

Celeborn had, of course, spent his time getting to know the Noldor princess. She was wise, and the innate power he could feel rolling off of her like a windstorm, she was not an elf you wished to enrage. 

She was soft grace and beauty in her form, but in her eyes he could see the strength and strong will of her person, it drew him in like a moth to flame. 

There were many rumours of how the light in her hair reflected the light of the Two Trees in the Land of Valinor, if it were true, Celeborn would think Valinor must have shone very bright indeed.

Lady Alatáriel was good company, her wisdom and knowledge was much, and it pleased Celeborn that she could keep up with their conversations. Her company had contented him so much that he fell in love, and thus was the start of many firsts in their courting time for elves only love once in their long life, and Celeborn had been determined to love only Lady Alatáriel for all his life. 

\----

Celeborn rode with the reins in one hand and a bamboo weaved basket in the other. He had specially asked the kitchen to prepare a picnic basket for him that morning, he had planned an outing with Lady Alatáriel. He had prepared it as a surprise, seeing as he had been busy with paperwork recently and had not the time to meet with his lover. 

Also, he knew how much Alatáriel loved romantic gestures, as was his forte. He had left a note tied to a single stalk of rose on her breakfast tray –the strawberry jam had spilled over the plate and onto the note and rose but Celeborn did not know that-, asking her to meet him in the meadow they had frequented before they formally started their courting, it was a perfect place for a romantic picnic.

“Tis a beautiful sight to see.” Celeborn looked up from laying out the smooth cloth over the dew wet grass, he smiled charmingly, “Only the best for my lady.” He chuckled along with her, watching her slide off her horse and letting it loose to join Celeborn’s own horse.

“A pleasant noon, my love.” He greeted her with a gentle kiss. 

Alatáriel smiled, “What have we this day?” She arranged her dress for more comfort as she sat down on the smooth cloth, watching as her lover unloaded the things from the basket. 

“Lunch by the river,” He settled the plates of bread and fruits, and jars of honey and juice onto the ground gently, taking care not to spill any of them, “with bread, fruits, honey and juice,” he placed the basket aside when he was done unloading the things inside and sat down on the cloth covered ground, “and your lover.” 

Alatáriel laughed at his feeble attempt at humour, Celeborn may be wise and intelligent but he was never very good at making things funny. She shook her head and picked up a slice of bread and drizzled honey over it, “Shall I feed my lover then?” 

Celeborn took a bite out of the bread in her hands. “Might as well.” They laid back onto their elbows facing the other and leisurely fed each other fruit and bread, talking in between bites. 

All was well, until Celeborn tried to tilt the glass of juice for Alatáriel –which is a horrible idea, he would know, if he had not been so captivated with looking upon her fair face- and proceeded to spill it. “Ai Celeborn!” Alatáriel pulled back, narrowly avoiding getting the juice on her dress, but in turn the wet grass had passed its water into the fabric of her dress. 

“Ah Valar! That was not such a good idea…” He grinned sheepishly and moved the food away from the spot where the juice had spilled. “Yes and if you had listened to me this would not have happened.” The princess smiled amusedly at him. Celeborn removed his outer robe for his lover to wear as the water had made her dress slightly less concealing. 

They laid back to stare at the clouds when they had their fill of the food, entwining their fingers on the grass. They pointed out the different shapes of the whiffs of clouds, laughing at the silly pictures they made. 

Celeborn laid his hand back down from pushing back the stray hair that had been blown onto his face only for his fingers to come into contact of something soft and warm. He jerked up then stared in bewilderment. 

Alatáriel slowly sat up when she saw her lover’s abrupt movement, she then laughed when she saw what he was looking at. There were small forest animals nibbling at the bread and fruit they had left out. 

She gently ran her hand down a rabbit’s back, amused at the adorable animal that was biting at an apple slice bit by bit. “It looks that it isn’t just me and you anymore, lover.” 

Celeborn was of course baffled at how he did not hear the animals approach them, much less the noises they made as they feasted on their lunch. He then shook his head and decided not to wonder how things could pass him by when he was with his golden haired lover. 

“I suppose we should have kept the food first but no matter, let them eat what they will.” He then smiled in amusement as a squirrel stuffed its mouth full of grapes. “That one eats like you do.” Alatáriel nodded her chin towards the squirrel he was already observing. 

“Truly?” He asked as he puffed up his cheeks in imitation of the little furry tailed animal. It had the desired effect of making his lady laugh. The little creatures all lifted their heads at the sound of her laughter, like wind chimes ringing in the wind. 

They let the forest animals finish their food and packed up what was left of it. 

“I apologise for what a wreck this has turned out to be.” He sighed, he had planned it to be a wonderful short time they could spend together in his busy schedule, but it seemed as if the fates were not with him today. 

Alatáriel placed a hand on Celeborn’s arm and smiled lovingly at him, “A’maelamin, this was not the best of our meetings but it shall be a cherished one nonetheless.” She laid a few butterfly kisses on him, she wisely did not tell him of the state in which she had found his flower and note.

“I shall take your word for it then.” He smiled uncertainly. Alatáriel mounted her horse then giggled, “I will remember this day as the day I shared lunch with my lover and little forest creatures.” 

Celeborn could not help but grin, his lover’s cheer was certainly infectious. 

He was already sure that ever since he met her, he had vowed to forever make certain that there would be cause to cheer in their life, for he loved her, was in love with her, and would spend eternity with her, the Lady Galadriel.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and/or comment, it would make my day (✿ฺ◡ฺ‿ฺ◡ฺ)
> 
> my tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/  
> nevui-penim-miruvorrr's tumblr: http://nevui-penim-miruvorrr.tumblr.com/


End file.
